I Could Save You
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: The more she got to know him, the more Trish wanted to save Randy. Little did she know that he would end up saving her as well. Trish/Randy, oneshot. Written for Christal-R's challenge.


**A/N: So this is yet another challenge, taken from Christal-R's profile. She had a list of five songs & pairings to choose from. The pairing I chose is Trish/Randy (a first for me) and the song is "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch. Kinda nervous about this one because I don't usually pair Trish with anyone other than Christian or Chris, so, I hope you guys like it.**

**To Christal, I especially hope you like this! Love you sis!

* * *

**

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

Ever since she laid eyes on the Legend Killer himself, Trish had wanted him. She couldn't quite pinpoint what the chemistry between them was, nor did she know why it was there, but she didn't question it. Every moment they spent together—which, admittedly, wasn't that often since he was dating Sam and she was caught up in relationship drama with Christian—Trish fell more and more for the dark-haired man.

_He's dangerous_, people had warned her. _Ruthless, cutthroat. He will stab you in the back and not even think twice about it. Stay away from him._

Ironically, Randy's ruthless and cold nature was exactly what Trish liked about him. He didn't hesitate when it came to something he wanted—be it wrestling-related or otherwise. Randy had no qualms about doing whatever he needed to achieve his goals. He didn't let people or their thoughts stand in his way.

Trish wished so much that she could be like that, that she could just throw caution to the wind and do whatever she wanted, without worrying about people's feelings. She loved being the top Diva on RAW and playing a mean, bitchy character was fun, but it wasn't her. The Canadian enjoyed the role because it allowed her escape from her normal, quiet, laid-back personality. Being a nice girl was a role she played every day—why not enjoy being completely different for a change?

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away_

Trish never knew until that night that Randy's on-screen persona was just a cover up so that no one would see how he really was. In fact, Trish was pretty positive that she hadn't meant to see what she had seen, but once it was out in the open, there was no going back. One night, after a taping, Trish accidentally walked into the guys' locker room, forgetting that she had told Jay she'd meet him in the parking lot, and came across Randy. Apparently he'd had some sort or argument or disagreement with Sam, or at least that was what Trish thought. When she burst in the locker room, the sound of Randy yelling and screaming had caught her attention, and unintentionally, she'd found herself eavesdropping on a very personal conversation.

She never mentioned it to Randy, at least not directly. As far as she knew, Randy never even heard her enter the small room. But the next week, at the taping, Randy had approached her in catering and asked her to come back with him to his locker room. It was shortly after when he revealed that he and Sam were having problems—he'd caught her cheating on him with a guy she'd dated in high school—and for reasons unknown to Trish, he'd apologized for his recent behavior.

The two of them developed a pretty close relationship after that, but it was strictly platonic, despite what three-fifths of the locker room thought. Trish wasn't the kind of girl to go after a married man, and Randy just wasn't interested in dating after his breakup with Samantha. He changed completely after that, and became withdrawn and quiet—in other words, very un-Randy like. It worried the other guys, especially Ted and Cody. They tried every week to get him to go out with them after the show, but it never worked. The only person Randy ever felt like talking to was Trish. Of course, it made Christian jealous, and ultimately led to the demise of their relationship.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

With both of them experiencing their own relationship problems, it was no surprise that a few months later, the two of them fell into one another's arms. It started innocent enough—Trish called Randy right after ending it with Christian—for what seemed like the millionth time, but it was for real this time—and he'd came over almost instantly. They stayed up till the early hours of the morning, talking and comforting each other. And the next night, it happened again. This continued for several months, and it was a huge relief to them both, knowing that in the seemingly unstable and unreliable world of professional wrestling, that they had each other to trust. They grew comfortable with one another.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

In the end, both the Legend Killer and the Women's Champion realized that they were much better off as friends than as partners, but their friendship continued to grow. And when the chips were down and it seemed like life couldn't get any worse, just knowing that there was a shoulder to lean on helped soften the stress of the daily routine.

* * *


End file.
